


The Facebook Debate

by ingenious_spark



Series: Les Miserables drabbles [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Domestic, Facebook, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Prompt: E/R discussing becoming "Facebook official"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I think we should become Facebook official."</p><p>"Why?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Facebook Debate

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha I seriously doubt this was what you were expecting, nonnie, but I hope you like it anyway!

"…wait, what?"

It’s not an auspicious response, and Enjolras’s expression isn’t boding well for him either. He looks downright forbidding, really. He was listening, he swears to it, the thing Enjolras has just proposed kind of jarred the response out of him. Grantaire blinks again in the hopes that the world will start making sense again.  

"Can you say that again please, darling Apollo?" He asks carefully, setting down his charcoal and his sketchpad and taking off his reading glasses, accidentally and unknowingly leaving a broad streak of black across one cheekbone. Enjolras looks especially fierce. 

"I think we should become Facebook official," he repeats, and the vicious little crease between his eyebrows is goddamn adorable. 

"Why?" Grantaire makes the mistake of laughing the question, but seriously, that’s ridiculous. People say that kind of thing outside of tv-shows made for tweens?

"It’s a public arena in which to declare a relationship - I thought you wanted to go public?" Now Enjolras looks heartbreakingly uncertain, and Grantaire jerks up out of his chair. He moves to cup Enjolras’s cheek and remembers just in time that his fingers are blackened and filthy with charcoal. As a result, his fingers just sort of hover over Enjolras’s beautiful, unblemished face, and isn’t that just them in a nutshell? Enjolras is beautiful, perfect, unmarred, and Grantaire is covered in filth, broken, ugly.

"Oh my god, no, Enjolras, no, that’s not the issue! It is in fact a non-issue!" He blurts out, intent on repairing any damage his thoughtlessness has caused. "I just, y’know, thought we might tell Combeferre and Courfeyrac and then go from there." Enjolras looks mulishly stubborn.

"If we go public on Facebook, it’s expedient - they can come to us about it later." He insists, and Grantaire feels almost irritated. Enjolras is leaning towards his fingers, so he puts his hand down before he can sully the beautiful porcelain of him. Enjolras looks even fiercer.

"Darling, why on earth would I want to do something expediently?" He asks, and there’s less laughter behind his words, he’s getting seriously annoyed now. 

"Why are you so very against this plan?" Enjolras counters with another question, so Grantaire goes with the truth.

"I don’t have an account, my dear idiot." He says flatly, and Enjolras - who had been preparing another argument in his head, Grantaire could tell - deflated suddenly, looking confused.

"…you don’t?" It’s Grantaire’s turn to be exasperated.

"No, I really don’t. Look, how often are you even on if you don’t know that? Have you ever looked for me? Did one of our friends make a joke profile for me?" Now Enjolras looks downright sheepish.

"I, ah, get on Facebook to advertise events for the ABC." He looks shifty. Grantaire rolls his eyes.

"And, let me guess, you do absolutely nothing else with it." He finishes the statement for his boyfriend, and Enjolras’s embarrassed silence is reply in itself. "Why on earth to you want to go ‘Facebook official’, then?" He actually uses air quotes, something he generally despises, so that Enjolras knows the depth of his disdain for this idea. A horrible suspicion dawned on him "You haven’t been asking relationship advice from Courfeyrac, have you?" The sheepish look is answer enough. "Jesus - okay, no, Enjolras. I refuse to get a Facebook solely for this." Enjolras has a perfectly hangdog expression and it hurts almost physically to look at him. Grantaire almost tries to cup the other man’s cheek again, but stops himself again. Enjolras looks mulish through the hangdog and snatches his hand, pressing it firmly against his cheek. Grantaire sighs and gives him a quick peck on the lips. 

"I’m willing to compromise, silly. You can list yourself as in a relationship, or whatever, and I can write up a post to tell my followers I have a perfectly amazing boyfriend. Even if he does use Facebook and have appalling taste in governmental philosophies." Enjolras looks confused now.

"Followers? What platform do you use?" He asks, genuinly confused. Grantaire rolls his eyes and smears his hand over Enjolras’s face, leaving black and gray streaks everywhere. He splutters. It’s cute.

"I’m on Tumblr, you heathen," he informs his sadly unenlightened boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/57943987369/e-r-discussing-becoming-facebook-official)
> 
> I am now accepting drabble prompts at my tumblr, oopsbirdficced


End file.
